Pitch Purrfect: Bechloe
by JustAnother13Lover
Summary: A series of most likely unrelated Bechloe oneshots/drabbles/stuff...as kittens. May even add other characters. (I don't even know. Just go with it.)
1. This Is My Chair

_**A/N:**_ _Bit of random fluff while I'm on holiday. Unbeta'ed and typed on a Kindle. Luuuul._

_This chapter's dedicated to the Tumblr user __**peanutanese**__. Ma kitty bud!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Pitch Perfect. _

* * *

_"This is my chair!"_

* * *

Beca lies near the edge of a soft armchair seat. It's cold and wet outside, but it doesn't bother her as the warmth of the open fire keeps her little body warm. She's halfway through sleeping, flicks of silver shining through her tabby fur due to the fire's light, when the door opens.

She rouses and lazily opens one eye, letting it fall upon the cardboard box her owner must have slid into the room before closing the door. She brushes it off as something unimportant, adjusting her position and closing her eyes, willing sleep too come once more.

And just when Beca starts to slip away, she's suddenly wide-eyed as her senses bring her to full alert. A flash of ginger fur is seen and she lets out a hiss, throwing out her paws in defence, when a larger cat crashes into the her. The momentum causes both felines to roll back until they hit the ball of the chair.

Beca uses the few seconds the larger cat needs to recover to scramble up, taking a step back and then initiating her best defensive stance. With her claws out and ears flattened against her head, the tabby kitten hisses, "This is _my_ chair! Get your own!"

She watches the ginger kitten closely, trying to assess the level of threat. She realises that her attacker is roughly the same age as herself. When the ginger kitten fumbles and falls after trying to push herself up and regain her balance, the tabby kitten relaxes, though never fully letting her gaurd down.

"Who are you?" Beca questions suspiciously.

"Hi! I'm named Chloe!" The ginger kitten exclaims a little too enthusastically, sitting back on her hind legs and letting her tail swish about playfully. "I'm living here now, too!" She's oblivious to Beca's annoyance.

The tabby kitten stares at Chloe for a few seconds before deciding that she won't be any harm. "This is still my chair and I'm going to sleep," Beca grumbles in response, walking back over to her previous position. She intended on catching up on her little nap.

"Okay!" Chloe agrees in a loud attempted whisper.

Beca ignores her and curls back up, almost drifting off into sleep when she feels a sudden mass on top of her.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off! This is my chair!" Beca hisses, struggling to move from under the larger kitten. She tries to wriggle and worm her way free, but, being such a small tabby kitten - especially for her age - her attempts prove to be useless.

"I know... But since we're now, like, living together and all, we might as well start sharing things!" Chloe explains, her white, fluffy chest pressed firmly down on Beca's shoulder. She was pinned down and had no chance of escape.

"You're crazy," Beca hisses, struggling one last time before collapsing back down in a tired, fluffy mess. She decides that it's going to be easier giving in than fighting.

Chloe grins triumphantly and let's out a little meow of victory, while Beca let's out a low growl. The ginger kitten lays her head down into the side of Beca's neck, and, tired from the struggling, Beca just lays there in defeat. She eventually let's out a little yawn, which Chloe then follows.

Closing her eyes, Beca can't help but notice how much warmer and comfier she is with the practically-stranger laying on top of her. It takes a minute and a half before Beca's asleep under Chloe, who purrs contently knowing she's made a new friend.


	2. White, Fluffy Rain

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Pitch Perfect._

* * *

**WHITE, FLUFFY RAIN**

* * *

"Beca! Beca! Becaaaaa! Wake up!" Chloe pounces onto the tabby kitten, her meows too excited for a cold Sunday morning. She jumps and spins in circles, drifting away from the sleeping feline. After a few spins, she pounces again. "Beca!"

"Go away, Chloe," is the groggy response that comes. Beca tucks her chin to her chest and brings her paws to cover her eyes in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Beca, get up! It's magic!"

Beca groans and rolls the other way. _Not again_, Beca thinks. She's convinced that Chloe is _the_ most excitable cat she has ever met. _Everything_, to Chloe, is magic.

"Beca! Look, Beca! The rain is white and fluffy!"

Beca's ears perk up. White, fluffy rain? She had never heard of white fluff falling from the sky before. When curiosity triumphs her love of sleep, she twists her body around and pushes herself up - a task made difficult with Chloe still prancing about.

Once on all fours, she stretches out her front legs and presses her chest down to the floor as her behind stays up in the air. After the satisfying burn, she relaxes into a neutral stance with a little shake to loosen up her muscles.

"Are you done now? Come on! You gotta come see this!" Chloe runs over to the windowsill, crouching down and tensing her leg muscles before springing up, using the toy box as a ledge to get from to the floor to the top. Beca moves quickly and mimics Chloe's actions, though having to use more energy to jump up because of her size.

Chloe was right. When Beca finally manages to pull herself up, she sees that the garden outside - usually green and bursting with flowers of all sorts of colours - is covered in layers of white. Pure, almost blinding, white.

Beca's eyes light up at the new discovery and she quickly jumps down onto the floor, scrambling with tiny paws to get to the catflap to take a closer look. "Hurry up, Chloe!" Beca meows loudly, already out of the room before the ginger kitten notices and follows quickly.

"Hey, wait up!" Chloe chases after Beca with a bad feeling in her gut. She can't see Beca, but she already knows where the tabby kitten is heading. "Beca, wait! Don't go out there! It doesn't feel right!"

Chloe picks up her speed and as she enters the kitchen, she makes out Beca's tail disappearing out of the other end of the catflap. She frowns, not able to shake the bad feeling off and runs over to the door, pushing her way through the flap.

When Chloe appears from the other side, she hisses at the cold. There's white fluff all around her, even some small fluff falling from the sky, and she feels surrounded. The wind is biting and she feels her fur stand on end. She creeps forward a little and crouches low to the ground, staring at a pile of the fluff carefully. As if it were going to jump up and hit her in the nose. She sniffs at the odourless substance and, against better judgement, takes tastes the white fluff with the tip of her tongue. Her nose scrunches up as her tongue meets the cold and she jumps back into the safety of the shelter above the welcome mat.

She hates the cold, ice cold, white fluff. It makes her tongue tingle and the her legs are shaking. Chloe's about to turn back and enter the house when she suddenly remembers the reason she ran out.

"Beca! Beca, where are you?"

There's no immediate reply.

But a couple seconds later, she hears a cry and, from a pile of white fluff next to the flower pots under the windowsill, a once tabby-coloured kitty claws her way out of the pile, hissing and meowing.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaims in a loud meow, watching her friend carefully. She looks down at the white fluff coating the ground and questions whether or not it's safe to run on to help Beca. She decides to stay on the mat. "Are you hurt? Hey, look! You have white fur!"

Beca finally manages to escape the cold tunnel she had made when jumping into the pile and runs in the direction of the house, almost knocking into Chloe with shaky legs and fluff-covered fur.

"Beca!" Chloe chases after Beca, dodging the puddles of wetness left behind by Beca's paws. She doesn't have to wait long because when she enters the house, Beca's backed up into the corner of the kitchen and her legs are trembling, her fur is soaking and Chloe hears Beca let out a stranged yowl.

"N-n-never.. ag-gain.." Beca stutters, unable to keep from shaking. She sneezes, twice, and curls up into the corner, trying to regain the feeling in her legs.

Chloe's chest hurts setting her friend so hurt and she immediately feels bad. _I should have helped her,_ she thinks. Instead of apologising, she replies, "I told you so."

"Sh-sh-shut up," Beca growls in response, curling in on herself.

Chloe's not really sure if Beca's angry or not, so she moves forward - slow enough to give Beca enough time to stop her if she wanted - and clambers over the Beca's body, lying down on her in a similar fashion as their first meeting. "Here you go," Chloe whispers, a hint of pride in her meow for coming up with such a clever idea. "You'll warm up in no time!"

And Chloe's right. Beca warms up under her heat quickly and even when they both know that Chloe's warmth isn't needed any more, neither say or do anything other than stay in that same position through the entire night, purring contently away from that horrible, white fluffy rain.

* * *

_**A/N: **Meow. Meowwww. Meow meowwww meow? Meowww. *purrs*_

_That's cat for: What kind of trouble should we have our favourite kitties up to in the next chapter? Which other characters would you guys like to see, if any? I'd love to know what you guys think, or any prompts/ideas you have._

_Also, new Tumblr acc: **aca-dorkable**. You can reach me there, too._

* * *

AND AND AND for anyone who's interested, chapter two of my Bechloe fic **In My Veins** is almost complete. I'm still on holiday right now (using the stupid Kindle) so finishing it off, editing and uploading is a pain in the ass. Depending on whether or not I decide to have someone beta the chapter, it should be ready within the week I get back, on the 9th Sep. Thanks for all being so patient. :)


	3. Hunting

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own it Pitch Perfect._

* * *

**HUNTING**

* * *

She lays low. Her fluffy chest is pressed against the ground and her claws dig at the dirt. She follows her instincts, keeping her eyes trained on the white butterfly resting on a rock. One pounce and it's hers. She shuffles up her back paws and tenses up her legs. Beca's ready to spring out from behind the tall grass... Just a few more seconds... And...

"Hey, Beca! Whatcha doing?!"

Beca has no choice but to quickly supporting forward, but it's no use. Her prey is already in the air and long gone.

She turns to the intruder, growling. "Dammit, Chloe! That's the third time this week!"

"Oops..." Chloe chuckles sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You will be!"

Chloe has a few seconds head start before Beca starts hunting her new victim.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Just a little something so I can ask you all to wish the incredibly amazing __**WildForWilde**__ a happy birthday! She is cuter than kitten!Beca and kitten!Chloe. And really talented, so you won't regret reading her Cadley fics. She hates compliments, but I enjoy making her blush. It's fun. Try it out. ;)_


End file.
